


A Pink Bench At A Bus Stop

by The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light



Series: Seven-layer Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Rewrite, Sad, Short Story, sort of rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light
Summary: There was a pink bench at bus stop in front of a equally pink bakery, everyday at half past three a man waited for his bus to arrive and every days he see a chalkboard sign with the cake of day, today's had a fancy doodle of a cake and a elegant if not legible scroll declaring that seven layer, something? is the specialty of the day.





	A Pink Bench At A Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a rewrite of Seven-layer Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake but in a much different style I recommend you read that first. (please it's not long)

On the corner of Pipin and Main there was a pink bench at a bus stop in front of a equally pink bakery, everyday at half past three a man waited for his bus to arrive and every days he see a chalkboard sign with the cake of day, today's had a fancy doodle of a cake and a elegant if not legible scroll declaring that seven layer, something? is the specialty of the day.

 

Having open to the door the bell announced his presence and a kind pair of eyes looked up to meet his, he had always hated these kinds of doors they always made him want to run and hide but once you've been seen there is nothing you can do so he preceded in.

 

Holly was not concerned but merely surprised in the years she had worked here despite his daily presence he had never entered before, she greeted him as he averted his eyes a question exchange what is the cake of the day? seven layer chocolate peanut butter cake, he opens his mouth as if to say something but changes his mind and buys a slice.   
  


On the pink bench he sits, four comes and goes and with it his bus home. Holly was becoming concerned and she approached the bench wanted to know if he was all right to fine tears forming in his eyes, “what's wrong, is there anything I can do?”

 

His voice low, “I thought I was allergic.” and he had after all his mother had said so, he knew he should be upset or angry at this new discovery but this was nothing new, he knew his mother was always a liar what difference does this one make.

 

The woman says something but he wasn't listening “the cake was very nice.” he replies still holding it's empty box, he stands as the late bus arrive.

 

Holly ask him to come eat another piece tomorrow with concern in her voice, she is unsure if she did the right thing or if she will see the sad man again.

 


End file.
